mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Do
, 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 |selling price coin = |selling price shard = |placement xp = 1,500 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= |previous dipster = Ti |next dipster = Re |element(s) = Class: Dipster }} Description Do is the first of the seven Dipsters that can be unlocked. It was released with the other Dipsters on July 1st, 2016 with the Version 1.4.2 Update. Its body is blue with slightly darker blue spots and it either has an onion or an unsprouted flower on its head. Do shares the same animation as the other Dipsters; it pops forth from the ground and sings its note. Dirt particles can also be seen as it pops out of the ground. Song (Sample is that from Plant Island) Do will sing "dip" in the pitch do, the tonic, also known as the first degree of the scale. It sings the following on each island: *Plant Island - C *Cold Island - B *Air Island - G *Water Island - B *Earth Island - C Do's contribution to an island's song is a single note, sung as "dip," that it sings as it pops out from the ground. Breeding Like all Dipsters, Dos cannot be bred. Instead, they are bought with Keys in the Market for the following amounts on each island: * 1 on Plant Island * 2 on Cold Island * 3 on Air Island * 4 on Water Island * 5 on Earth Island Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all Dipsters and can be found in this article. It takes 982,980 to get a Rare Seasonal Monster from level 1 to 15. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. In other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: NOTE: The time to max income is shown as (Hours : Minutes : Seconds). Possible Monster Names The following names are the possible names that will be given to Do by default. Boundling Dave Dawts DooDa Doops Doowopple Noodlez Pitch Planterz Scalestar Vegurms Name origin "Do" refers to the first note of a scale, as the Do always sings at. Category:Dipsters